Cuchillos y Cañonazos
by Drarina 1737
Summary: "Nos miramos a los ojos y apoyamos el cuchillo en el corazón del otro por la espalda, lo que todo el mundo tomaría como medida de precaución. Luego, lentamente, nos besamos." Está ambientado en el momento en el que la regla de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre es revocada, pensando en qué sucedería si Peeta pareciera haber resuelto matar a Katniss. Peenis. Death!Fic.


_A Itziar Recalde (hermitzi20) porque hace siglos (en realidad dos años) que me pide que suba esto. Te quiero, guapa, besitos_.

Si yo pude haberla creado, tú también puedes. No plagies. Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares pertenecen a Suzanne Collins (También las palabras en cursiva)

_**Cuchillos y cañonazos**_

_La voz de Claudius Templesmith resuena en la arena._

—_Saludos, finalistas de los Septuagésimo Cuartos Juegos del Hambre. La última modificación de las normas ha sido revocada. Después de examinar con más detenimiento el reglamento, se ha llegado a la conclusión de que solo puede permitirse un ganador. Saludos y que la suerte esté siempre de vuestra parte. —Un pequeño estallido de estática y se acabó. Me quedo mirando a Peeta con cara de incredulidad hasta que asimilo la verdad: nunca han tenido intención de dejarnos vivir a los dos. Los Vigilantes lo han planeado todo para garantizar el final más dramático de la historia, y nosotros, como idiotas, nos lo hemos tragado._

—_Si te paras a pensarlo no es tan sorprendente _—_dice Peeta en voz baja._

_Lo observo ponerse de pie a duras penas, se mueve hacia mí, como a cámara lenta, sacándose el cuchillo del cinturón…_

_Antes de ser consciente de lo que hago tengo el arco cargado y apuntándole al corazón. _Él adopta una posición defensiva; sería tan fácil soltar los dedos que tensan el arco y matarlo, sería tan fácil… la mano que sujeta la cuerda me tiembla y sé que no podré hacerlo. Veo el temor en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué pasa, chico amoroso? ¿Tienes miedo de que la chica en llamas te atraviese con su flecha? —pregunto burlona

—Ambos sabemos que no puedes hacerlo. —Su respuesta es socarrona y mi mano tiembla un poco más.

—Puede —respondo ambigua—. ¿Y tú, Peeta? ¿Me matarías si con ello te aseguras el regreso al 12 —Hago una pausa— a _casa_? He oído que sabes utilizar el cuchillo —afirmo con las cejas alzadas. Oh, el Capitolio tiene que estar amando esto.

—Sabes tan bien como yo la respuesta a esa pregunta

— ¿Y el resto de Panem? ¿Lo sabe el resto del país? —Mi arco sigue cargado, pero he aflojado la mano, por lo que ya no me tiembla. Sonrío con picardía.

—Sabes que no, Katniss. Sabes que jamás podría matarte, ni aunque así volviera a casa. No podría ver a la cara de la gente del Distrito sabiendo que tengo las manos manchadas de tu sangre. —Termina de manera dramática

—Estamos en tablas, supongo.

**PEETA'S P.O.V.:**

— ¿Un último beso? —Nuestras miradas chocan y ambos sabemos a lo que me refiero.

—Por supuesto, chico amoroso —responde Katniss con sarcasmo

Sabemos lo que pasará cuando nos besemos, así que Katniss destensa completamente la cuerda del arco y lo deja suavemente en el suelo, sacándose el cuchillo —aquel que Clove le lanzó hace tanto tiempo que parecen siglos.

— ¿Tres segundos? —susurro al acercarme

—Cinco —responde ella. Sonrío levemente. Nos abrazamos y nos damos la mano— te daré un apretón —me susurra al oído. Me limito a asentir de manera imperceptible. Nos miramos a los ojos y apoyamos el cuchillo en el corazón del otro por la espalda, lo que todo el mundo tomaría como medida de precaución. Luego, lentamente, nos besamos.

Uno…

El Capitolio…

Dos…

No se espera…

Tres…

Lo que se le va…

Cuatro…

A venir encima…

Cinco…

Noto la presión en mi mano derecha y hundo el cuchillo en su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que ella lo clava en el mío y nos separamos mirándonos a los ojos.

Siento un dolor intenso, la presión de su mano disminuye y ya no nos tenemos en pie. Pasan uno, dos, tres, cuatro —Oigo el cañonazo de Katniss y supongo que lloraría si no estuviera ocupado con mi propia muerte—, cinco y seis segundos de agonía. Siento un pinchazo agudo en el antebrazo y sé que hemos desafiado al Capitolio de la peor forma.

El cañonazo de mi propia muerte es lo último que oigo.


End file.
